


Автор ничего не хотел сказать

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Song Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Пародия.Исходники: "Автора! Автора!", "Винни-Пух идет в гости", "Гарри Поттер", "Шерлок", интервью с Дж. Роулинг, интервью со С. Моффатом.Предупреждения: У автора отсутствуют слух, голос, стыд за последствия и чувство юмора — и это ни разу не шутка. Если медведь не наступил вам на ухо, послушайте лучше в другом исполнении (см. аудиофайл).
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 челлендж





	Автор ничего не хотел сказать

**Author's Note:**

> Пародия.  
> Исходники: "Автора! Автора!", "Винни-Пух идет в гости", "Гарри Поттер", "Шерлок", интервью с Дж. Роулинг, интервью со С. Моффатом.  
> Предупреждения: У автора отсутствуют слух, голос, стыд за последствия и чувство юмора — и это ни разу не шутка. Если медведь не наступил вам на ухо, послушайте лучше в другом исполнении (см. аудиофайл).

Автор ничего не хотел сказать.  
Стоит челюсть бантиком подвязать,  
Чтобы не рассказывать всякий раз,  
Что там за деталь он еще припас.  
Автор безупречен по части чувств,  
Оптимальный рейтинг 12+.  
Автору известен успешный тренд —  
Скрепы, свадьба, дети и хэппи-энд.

Шипперам не нужно готовых схем —  
Кто там почему для чего и с кем,  
Стоит ли злодея превозносить, —  
Шиппер ничего не хотел спросить.  
Автор ничего не хотел сказать,  
Подвела привычка во все влезать.  
Кто кого куда там и сколько раз  
Разберутся как-нибудь и без вас.

Автор, завершив эпохальный труд,  
Лучше молча к морю скорей рвануть,  
Роялти проесть, гонорар пропить,  
Чем учить фанаток, кого любить.  
Мания все портить у них в крови.  
Дьявол был фикрайтером, мон ами.  
Так бы мы и жили без них, боюсь,  
В пасторальном мире 12+.

       


При клике на превью откроется страница работы.  
По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673905)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693975)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693732)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694050)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694116)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692688)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673749)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693771)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675456)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712482)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710007)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714564)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714630)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714609)  


**Author's Note:**

> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**
> 
> [https://forms.gle/JsGGFT7FUG5LbCd88](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeV-ePA_6hFnBGg0M8NY7pIGLpcfOgdoXqJzr_60LZgyZg5bA/viewform)
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**
> 
> Строчки для голосования можно взять здесь: <http://metalgear.crabhost.org/fb2020/3-1/vform.html>


End file.
